Trixie
'Trixie '''is a main character from ''Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Character bio Trixie is a wolf that loves to do magic tricks. Many rumors have been created about her that she is a real wizard that roams throughout the Happy Tree World. She also does magic shows in front of tree friends that have attended. She grows angry whenever her wand breaks or her magic tricks do not work. Some tree friends think she is crazy. It is also revealed that she is psychic in "Paris, Trance". She can also flip out, like Flippy. She has not been in the war with him, but she watches war movies. Trixie tingles whenever she sees Flippy. Good side Trixie's good side is calm. Her fur is not messy, and her pupils are normal. She prefers to walk, though sometimes she can be seen running. She enters her good side whenever she does not see anything blood red or whenever she does her magic tricks perfectly. Her good side is first seen at the mid-beginning of "Trix are for Kids". She laughs and smilies when she is in this state. Her name is also spelled correctly, which is Trixie, her original name. Evil side Trixie's evil side is crazy and angry. When she flips out, her fur is very messy, and her pupils are dark blue. She runs very fast and never walks. She enters her evil side whenever she sees anything blood red or whenever she does her magic tricks incorrectly. Her evil side is first seen in the middle of "Trix are for Kids". She also growls and unsheathes her very sharp claws when she is in this state. Her name is also spelled incorrectly, which is Tricsiy. Trixie's episodes Starring roles *Trix are for Kids *Abra-Cadaver *Misfortune Telling *Monster of a Mess *Kiss the Frog *The Frog Princess *Tragic Tricks *Shrunken Heads *Witch, Please! *Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet *Green-Faced With Envy *Friends in High Palaces Featuring roles *Paris, Trance *Moose of Oz *Revenge of the Pinata *Troll Slayer *Flippy the Barbarian *Scare Crowed *Nutso Loco *Talent Show-Off *The Gender Bend Story *Dead Or Tails *Christmas With the Kramps *Tree of Strife *A Spell to Eat *Ring Around The Cauldron *Werefox to Intervention Appearances *Flippy and his Twenty *Project Girly *Flip Cream *Cursed Quail *Belle of the Ball Deaths #Abra-Cadaver: Impaled on her wand. #Misfortune Telling: Hit by a truck. #Moose of Oz: Killed by acid. #Troll Slayer: Blows up from a spell. #The Frog Princess: Eaten by Princess. #Scare Crowed: A piece of her head is bitten off by Nuppet. #Tragic Tricks: Dies in an explosion. #Shrunken Heads: Her head grows and crushes her body. #Flip Cream: Stabbed by a stick. #Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet: Stepped on by giant Lumpy. #Talent Show-Off: Stabbed in the eyes. #Green-Faced with Envy: Crushed by Cotton's house. #A Spell to Eat: Organs forced to came out from her mouth. Injuries #A Spell to Eat: Squeezed by a snake. #Ring Around the Cauldron: Burnt by an explosion. #Friends in High Palaces: Battered and bruised from being dragged by her enchanted carpet. Trivia *Trixie's name and personality is based off of a character named Trixie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Trixie is one of the only wolves that are Flippy-sues. *Trixie's evil side is supposedly killed off in Just Like Magic. It is unknown when it will return or Trixie will remain sane permanently. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Evil Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Canines Category:Season 9 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Featured